Forever - fanfiction by spywi
by spywi
Summary: This is my creation born of late night writing and coffee that I probably should not have been drinking this late at night, but oh well. Just something that I started writing. It was supposed to be a headcannon of what would happen if Yui had a laptop and started webcamming the other girls, but it turned into something that I'm actually proud of. Please read, and thank you!


Forever

This is my creation born of late night writing and coffee that I probably should not have been drinking this late at night, but oh well.  
Just something that I started writing. It was supposed to be a headcannon of what would happen if Yui had a laptop and started webcamming the other girls, but it turned into something that I'm actually proud of. Please read, and thank you!

~Andrew

Title: **Forever**

Original: K-On!

Characters: Yui Hirasawa, Mio Akiyama, Ritsu Tainaka, Tsumugi Kotobuki, Azusa Nakano, Jun Suzuki, Ui Hirasawa.

Yui decides one day that she is going to buy a laptop. Not just any laptop, but one that has a webcam built into it. The main reason for doing so is because her sister kept phoning every day ever since she left for college, and while she misses Ui dearly, Yui can't answer her phone all the time, and it's hard tell her sister that calling at least ten times a day isn't good for her phone battery. This is even more inconvenient at night, when it was harder for her to be on the phone so late. So she goes with Mio, Ritsu and Mugi to the electronics store to choose one for her. They found one surprisingly fast, and at an amazingly low price too. Yui didn't realize it, but Mugi's father owned the local computer store, so the girls were able to get a pretty good discount on what should be an insanely expensive computer. Eager to start using her new device, Yui had to be stopped by Mio when Yui tried opening the package right then and there on the bus ride back to the dorms.

Once inside Yui's dorm room, the girls helped her set up the new laptop. Yui was hesitant to plug it into the wall outlet near her bed, but with some reassurance from Mugi and Mio, she bravely slid the charger plug into the slot and powered up the device. With calming tones and a bright light, the laptop powered up and came to life. Ritsu, unable to control herself, yanked the cellophane sticker off the laptop's screen with a yell, scaring the crap out of Yui. Once Mio had whacked Ritsu across the head, Mugi started to make some tea in the corner while Yui excitedly started trying out all the computer's features. This included a touch-screen, which Yui spent a good five minutes on just popping bubbles from the laptop's bubble screensaver app, several generic games and apps including Minesweeper and chess, and a calendar, where Mio helped Yui to set alarms for her class schedule. Finally, she found the icon for the camera, and clicked on it. The light next to the camera lit up, and Yui's face appeared on the screen. Mio showed her how to set up an account for a webcam service, and they called Ui on the phone and had her set up an account on the Hirasawa family's computer.

Once everything was in order, Yui initiated the webcam session. After a few seconds of waiting, Ui's face filled the laptop screen.

"Big Sis! It's great to see your face again!" cried out Ui, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Heehee, hi Ui!" replied Yui. "How's Mom and Dad?"

"Oh, you know how they are. They're off in Paris right now, so I'm here with Azusa and Jun. We're having a sleepover!"

"Azu-nyan's there too?!"

"Yup, they're downstairs cleaning up. They attempted to help make dinner, but in the end they just made a mess, so I was finishing up the cooking when you called earlier. Big Sis, how did you even afford a laptop when you're paying for college?"

"Well, I asked for the one with the cute design on it, and the store clerk was nice enough to give me a discount."

"Oh, I see. That usually wouldn't work here in our town. Are the others there with you too, Sis?"

"Yeah, they're right here. Say hi, guys!" said Yui, turning the laptop so that the camera was facing the others.

"Hey Ui, how's it going?" said Ritsu.

"Hello," said Mio and Mugi together from the corner. Mio had gone over to help Mugi with preparations.

"Mugi and Mio are making tea for us right now. Wish you guys were here to visit," said Yui.

"Yeah, we're gonna have tea ourselves, once the others get up here. Oh, here they are now."

As she spoke, Azusa and Jun walked into the room. Azusa was spotless but Jun was covered from head to toe in flour.

"Jun, you'll get flour everywhere, go wash up," said Ui.

Noticing the computer and ignoring Ui's pleas, Jun rushed over to where Ui was and peered close to the screen.

"No way, it's the older girls! H-Hi Mio-senpai!" said Jun a little too loudly. While Mio was responding, Azusa froze, not knowing what to do or say. It had been a few months since the older girls had left for college, and while she wanted to see them and talk to them, she felt sad. Yui and the others hadn't called her much since college started, and while she assumed they were busy due to schoolwork, she wanted to talk to them about their day, how they're doing, and other things, like they used to in the old light music club.

"Ugh, Jun! You're getting flour all over me . . ." moaned Ui, while Jun was climbing over her trying to get a better view of Mio on the monitor. Ui, now covered on one side with flour as well, stood up and resolutely dragged Jun by the back of her collar to the bathroom so that the two could wash up properly, leaving Azusa alone in the back of the room, the camera now pointing directly at her.

"AZU-NYAN!" came the deafening noise, causing the entire desk to rattle and making Azusa jump and almost fall over.

"Yui! You don't see Azusa for a few months and the first thing you do is give her a heart attack?!" said Mio.

"But Mioooooo . . . I just miss her so much that when I saw her I couldn't help myself . . ." mumbled Yui.

"Hehe, looks like you haven't changed a bit since we last saw you, kiddo!" said Ritsu.

"Azusaaaa. We miss you." came Mugi's voice from somewhere off-screen.

While the girls were clamoring to say this and that to their former underclassman, Azusa stood there with her head down, unable to look up, feeling a mix of relief and sadness. Same old Yui, still fawning over her. Same old Mio, that cool, beautiful girl that she so admired and strived to be like. Same Ritsu, that same casual way of addressing her. Same Mugi, with her gentle voice and the warm glow that it gives her. They hadn't changed one bit, but at the same time they still felt so far away . . .

A billion questions arose in Azusa's throat at once, and she found herself silent. All the things that she wanted to talk to them about, all the things that they missed by being apart. Her mind was flying all over the place: _What have you guys been up to? How are you doing? Are you attending classes properly? Are you still having tea time in college? Are you still playing music together? Do you . . ._

"Azu-nyan?"

Startled, Azusa finally looked up properly. All four of the girls' faces were in view of Yui's laptop camera. All four of them were looking directly at her from the monitor and smiling those same smiles that she came to know and love. All four of them were here, even if they were separated by many miles and by two computer screens.

Without realizing, tears were starting to stream down her cheeks. Her questions in her throat turned to sobs as she started to release all the pent-up emotions that she had held back since the girls graduated and moved to college. She missed them. She missed spending time with them in the club room. She missed drinking tea with them. She missed the band practices that they would have, and the long nights of staying up and chatting on the phone. She missed butting heads with Ritsu, she missed chatting with Mugi, she missed learning from Mio, and she missed hugging Yui and just being a part of the band. Azusa stood there, crying just as she had before the girls graduated, and without any words, the other girls knew. She didn't want to be alone.

Once her tears started to subside, and Azusa started taking deep breaths to calm herself down, Yui was the first to speak.

"Feeling better?"

Through sniffles, Azusa managed a quiet nod.

"Good. Don't want you crying your eyeballs out or anyth-OUCH" said Ritsu, who was interrupted by Mio's fist.

"Sorry about that Azusa. Ritsu can be a bit . . . insensitive at times."

"Yeah . . ." she managed to whisper. After about a minute or two, Mugi asked her:

"Azusa, ready to say what's on your mind?"

Azusa sat down on the chair in front of the camera and used her sleeve to dry her tears. With her crying finished, she started to talk. She told the girls about her days at school, about how she became president of the light music club and managed to secure Ui, Jun, and two freshmen girls to become their own band. She spoke of Sumire, and asked Mugi questions regarding her and her background. She spoke of Nao, and of the girl's computer skills, much to the amazement of Yui and Ritsu. She spoke of Sawako, and of how her antics haven't changed much these past few months. She spoke for the longest time, just letting everything out that she wanted to tell them. She spoke, even as Jun and Ui came in and sat on the bed to listen. Azusa spoke for what seemed like hours, until she couldn't think of words to say, and just sat there in silence.

"Seems like you have things under control, Miss President," remarked Ritsu.

"Amazing, Azu-nyan! You are just so cool now, you formed your own band and you did all those amazing things," said Yui excitedly.

"T-thanks, senpai. Means a lot, coming from you."

"Aw don't mention it. Ehehehe."

"But enough about me, tell me about your adventures in college! I want to hear all about it!"

"Well . . ." the four said all in unison.

"We met these older girls who were super scary, but turns out they have a soft spot." said Yui first.

"My classes are all set so that I have so much free time, so I get to sleep in and stuff!" said Ritsu.

"You have too much homework to do to consider that 'free time'" said Mio.

"Ugh . . . you're right. . ."

"Anyways, Azusa," interrupted Mugi, I think that we all have something that we want to say first before we go on."

"You do?" asked Azusa, confused.

"Mmhm." said all four, nodding in agreement.

"We planned something for you earlier, because we were going to call you next on the web cam, but since you're here, this works out perfectly!" said Mugi.

In unison, the four of them pulled out instruments from off-camera. Yui's guitar and Mio's bass shone in the light from the dorm. Mugi had with her a smaller keyboard that she placed on the coffee table, and Ritsu took out her drumsticks and a set of electronic drum pads that she had Mugi buy for her.

"Guys . . .?" asked Azusa.

With a smile, the four of them began to play and sing.

Forever  
_[Chords: D, A, Bm, G]_

**Mio and Mugi**: _Despite our distance you will be_

_In our hearts and you will see_

_That we're connected, by our hearts_

_And we have loved you from the very start._

**Yui and Ritsu**: _We miss you dearly, we want you to know,_

_That no matter where you go,_

_You will always be special to us_

_Be-cause, we love you so!_

**Chorus**: _You are our only, our true special friend._

_You'll be in our hearts until the very end,_

_So please treasure us, and the moments we spend_

_This promise will stay true forever._

_You make us all whole, and we need you with us,_

_You make us all sing, and in you we can trust,_

_So please treasure us, and the moments we spend,_

_This promise will stay true,_

_Will stay true forever._

All the while, during each verse of the song, Azusa was in awe. The other girls never forgot her, and even went through all the trouble of writing a brand new song for her to show her how they truly felt. Tears once more sprung to her eyes, and she couldn't hold them back even if she tried. When the song was finished, Ui came over to Azusa and placed an arm around her. The four on the monitor waited patiently once more for Azusa to calm down. Finally, she looked up, smiling through her tears.

"You guys got better!" she exclaimed. Yui and the others smiled in relief. Their feelings and hard work that they invested in this new song reached her, and they proudly looked at one another, happy that they have achieved what they set out to do: sing as a band once again for Azusa.

"Aw guys, it was beautiful!" said Ui, tears forming at the corners of her eyes as well.

"Well played," said Jun.

Azusa sniffed even more, trying to stem the flow of tears.

"You guys **sniff** know how to make a girl cry, don't you?" she said. Yui sheepishly rubbed the back of her head as Mio and the others smiled knowingly. They all exchanged glances, and they all knew they were thinking of the same thing. All five of them took a breath, and yelled:

"Houkago Tea Time . . . FOREVER!"


End file.
